The main objectives of this proposal are: 1. To conduct research developmental activities that will enrich faculty member's research background and enable them to conduct future independent research activities on Morris College campus. 2. To conduct research developmental activities that will enrich students' background and sustain their interest in science and future biomedical careers. 3. Provide lecture series of activities by well known scientists and biomedical researchers who will serve as role models that will stimulate students to follow careers in biomedical sciences and research. 4. Conduct developmental activities for faculty members and students which will include: attending regional and national scientific meetings, visiting medical and health career schools and be exposed to scientific videotapes and standardized tests software (MCAT, PCAT, DAT, GRE, SAT, etc.) in preparation to enter health and professional schools.